


Red Sex

by WinterRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky is a cheeky a little shit, Bucky wears a corset vest, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Rimming, Seduction on a dance floor, Shrunkyclunks, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: After leaving the Avengers and SHIELD months ago, Steve Rogers returns to help with a simple extraction at Fury's request. What he didn't anticipate was meeting SHIELD agent James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes and the resulting wants, needs and desires he experiences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228
Collections: Winter Gift Exchange 2019





	Red Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cydonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonic/gifts).

> This was written for cydonic as part of the "WinterGiftX" on Twitter. It was organized by [SpecialHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell) who put in a lot of work to make this gift exchange fly. Kudos to you, my friend for doing this.
> 
> It was a blast writing this for cydonic and I'm happy to say they loved it. And I have to admit I'm actually considering writing a sequel to this in the future.
> 
> The title is from a piece of music by Vessel. It was the inspiration for the night club scene.
> 
> Have fun reading, folks!

The motorcycle roared up to SHIELD headquarters, disrupting the calm, bright, breezy Thursday afternoon. No one paid much attention to the Harley Heritage Classic or its rider. Even though they had not seen him around much in the past several months, the man in the brown leather jacket and black jeans was hard to forget.

After parking the motorcycle, Steve Rogers walked into the Triskelion with his helmet tucked under his arm. No one dared to say hello to him since they could tell by the expression on his face and his body language that he had one singular purpose. 

That purpose was to get into the elevator that would take him straight to Nick Fury’s office and boardroom for a meeting he wasn’t particularly interested in attending.

• • • • •

Stepping out of the elevator, casually looking through the plexiglass wall, Steve noticed a small group of people sitting around the large boardroom table. Maria Hill noticed him first, then Fury. Both nodded at him. Seconds later, the rest of the group turned to see who Fury and Maria were looking at. 

Steve only recognized Agent Sharon Carter. The rest were faces he had never seen before. But the man sitting beside Sharon caught his eye. Shoulder-length caramel-colored hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Red henley shirt with the top two buttons undone. Steve noticed a ripped hole near the elbow. Black-grey denim jeans and steel-toed dark brown boots. Not exactly regulation dress code for an operative or anyone working for SHIELD.

“So good of you to make it to the meeting, Rogers,” Fury remarked as Steve pushed open the glass door. “I see you still value punctuality.”

“I haven’t gotten soft, Nick,” Steve replied. “I’m always going to value punctuality. Let’s get started. I’d like to know why you asked me to come to this meeting.”

Fury bristled at Steve referring to him by his first name. And Steve knew it. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve took note that the henley-clad agent raised an eyebrow at the first name reference for Fury.

“I called you in because we have an operation that is in need of your assistance this evening,” Fury clarified.

“Who are we extracting?”

“Ezra Stanton. The son of a home-grown militia leader, Thomas Stanton. The same man responsible for the theft of six nuclear warheads. He has threatened to use those warheads against this country and its allies if his demands aren’t met.”

“Do I even have to ask how six warheads were stolen out from under everybody’s noses?”

“We found the mole in the defence department,” Fury replied, not bothering to answer the question because Steve already knew the answer. “And that mole named Stanton. Unfortunately, his whereabouts are unknown at the moment. However, he also mentioned Ezra. It seems he’s not as concerned about having his whereabouts unknown.”

“He doesn’t share the same views as his father?”

“Let’s just say he’s not as militant as his father. They have clashed over their differing points of view but Stanton loves his son. Apparently, everything he has done has been for his only child.”

“And the mother is dead?”

“Died in a car accident when Ezra was five. It’s been the two of them ever since.”

“Are we to treat him as a hostile?”

“Neither friend nor foe. We won’t know until we have a chat with him. The men who keep an eye on him from a distance are to be treated as hostile and to be taken out if necessary. But that’s the job for these folks over here,” Fury said, gesturing to the unnamed agents. “You, along with agents Carter and Barnes, will be the extraction team.”

Steve glanced at Sharon and Barnes. They both nodded at him. 

“You said the extraction is taking place tonight. Where?” Steve asked.

“At one of the most popular nightclubs in New York City. Vagabonds. Carter will approach him, and you and Barnes will acquire him.”

“That’s an oversimplification of the plan, isn’t it?”

“It is, indeed,” Fury replied. “And that is why the three of you are staying behind to look at the layout of the nightclub and formalize a plan.”

Everyone except for Steve, Sharon and Barnes exited the boardroom.

“How have you been, Steve?” Sharon asked. “The beard looks good on you.”

“Thanks. I’ve been good,” Steve replied smoothly. “Can’t complain. Yourself?”

“Can’t complain either. It’s been busy around here since you left SHIELD and the Avengers. I’m surprised Fury was able to persuade you to come to the meeting. You’ve said ‘no’ so many times before.”

“I might have been bored.”

“You? Bored? I can’t imagine it,” she grinned. She gestured towards Barnes. “This is Agent James Barnes.”

The slender but muscular man smiled, extending his hand out for a handshake. “You can call me Bucky. It’s short for Buchanan. It’s my middle name. I haven’t answered to James since I was a kid. Nobody calls me James except for Fury and my mom… It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers. I’ve heard and read a lot about you when I was growing up.”

Steve took his hand to shake it. He found Bucky’s smile and his blue-grey eyes alluring. “Call me Steve,” he smiled back. “ ‘Mr. Rogers’ makes me feel old even though, technically, I am old.” 

Steve found himself holding onto Bucky’s hand a little too long. Steve quickly and smoothly let go but not before Bucky covertly ran his fingers lightly along the palm of his hand. He didn’t miss Bucky quickly giving him the once over either.

Steve turned his attention to Sharon. “So, let’s put together a plan and set it into motion.”

• • • • •

Entering the nightclub, the music pulsated around Steve. The beat and rhythm bounced off the walls and floor. It wasn’t exactly his kind of music but he couldn’t deny that it was mesmerizing. 

Wearing black denim jeans, black boots, and a sapphire-blue long-sleeve shirt, Steve assumed he would fit right in. He was partly right. In terms of his color palette, he had nailed it. In terms of how he wore the shirt, he realized he looked too neatly dressed. Rolling up his sleeves and undoing a shirt button or two, Steve made his way to the bar to order a scotch.

Taking a sip of the liquid, Steve turned around to survey the room and to get a visual on Bucky and Sharon. It didn’t take long for him to spot the two on the dance floor. Like the other couples, he noticed they were gyrating against each other. It was a far cry from the kind of dancing he remembered before the war. He thought he was uncoordinated at best back then. But now, he figured he was hopeless.

He noticed they both had worked up a sweat. It was easy to heat up a space with that many people grinding it out to the hypnotic music.

Sharon, with her hair up in a loose, soft bun, wore a shimmery dark green body-hugging dress and black heels.

But what Bucky wore caught Steve’s attention. A blood red corset vest with a black sheer shirt underneath it, and ripped black jeans. The tears were in all the right places. 

He noticed how easily Bucky moved his hips to the music. It was captivating and arousing. 

Bucky smiled and laughed easily with Sharon. That smile stirred something in Steve that he had kept suppressed for as long as he could remember. 

Steve’s mouth watered at the sight of Bucky. But he shook himself out of those thoughts, reminding himself he needed to focus on the reason they were there. He scanned the space for Ezra Stanton. No sign of the dark-haired young man yet. 

Setting his gaze back to the dance floor, Steve frowned upon discovering Bucky and Sharon weren’t in the throng of revelers anymore. He took another sip of his scotch.

“Hey.”

Steve turned to his left. He found Bucky grinning from ear to ear. Steve noted the light sheen of sweat on Bucky’s face. “Hey.”

“Did you just get here?”

“Yeah. Been here maybe five or ten minutes. How long have you and Sharon been here?”

Bucky glanced at his watch. “About an hour.”

“Where’s Sharon?”

“Went to the ladies’ room. No sign of our man?”

“Not yet. It seems he’s taking his sweet time.”

“Is this your first time in a nightclub?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll miss much if I decide to never visit one again after tonight.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“Nightclubs are your thing outside of work?”

“Nah, I’m more of a science nerd,” Bucky grinned. “I like to bury my nose in some good science fiction.”

“Really? Wouldn’t have pegged you for a science nerd.”

“Well, what do you think I would be into?”

It was a loaded question and Bucky knew it. Steve wasn’t sure how to answer it without tripping up and turning beet red. So, he decided to say something he thought was relatively safe and would provide him with some information at the same time.

“I would have thought you would be into chasing skirts.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. Steve held his breath for a second. 

“That was politically incorrect, wasn’t it?” Steve asked.

Bucky grinned at Steve’s faux pas and stepped closer. “You could say that… and no, I’m not into chasing skirts. But I am into dancing. Come join me.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. “I don’t know about that. I’ve got two left feet. I’m going to embarrass you.”

Bucky threaded his fingers with Steve’s. “I’ll be the judge of that,” he said, pulling a reluctant Steve into the sea of undulating bodies.

“I don’t know about this,” Steve said with skepticism.

Bucky turned to grab Steve’s other hand. Walking backwards, he continued pulling Steve deeper into the crowd. “It’ll be fine,” he grinned.

Honestly, Steve had never paid much attention to how people danced in the present. The one time he did witness the way people moved to music, Steve wasn’t sure whether or not his body could honestly move freely that way. Plus, there was never any opportunity or a reason to find out. Now, it looked like he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not.

“I don’t know how to move like you,” he confessed, feeling more awkward and self-conscious by the minute.

Bucky stepped right up to Steve, their bodies almost flush against one another. He spoke into Steve’s ear. “Relax and just follow me. Be in the moment.”

Steve watched as Bucky took a step back and began swaying his hips to the hypnotic beat and rhythm of the music. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hands, bringing them his hips. Steve looked more confused, unsure about having his hands on Bucky’s hips. “Listen and feel, Steve,” he cajoled.

Steve felt Bucky’s hands rest on his hips. Listening to the music, he slowly began following Bucky’s movements. Fingers reached under his chin, tilting his head up until he met mischievous blue-grey eyes. 

“You don’t have to look down and stare at my feet. Eyes up and on me.”

Steve gave him a small nod. He couldn’t remember being this physically close to someone where it was a non-combat situation. His heart started to beat a little faster and he could feel sweat pooling in the small of his back. He realized then that, maybe, he was overdressed.

His brain registered Bucky’s hands sliding away from his hips to travel up the front of his shirt. He locked eyes with Bucky who offered a slightly predatory and teasing smile.

“You’re doing good,” Bucky offered as his hands glided up to Steve’s shoulders. Gently, he pulled Steve closer. “You’re still a little stiff. You gotta loosen up.”

Steve became acutely aware his mouth had gone dry and he was in need of a tall, cold drink. He broke from Bucky’s gaze, remembering they still had a job to do. He scanned the place, looking for Stanton. Steve realized their location on the dance floor was the perfect spot to keep an eye on the entire venue.

“Do you see him?” Bucky asked.

“Not yet. You?”

“Negative.” 

Bucky pressed himself against Steve, nosing his shirt collar as if he were planning to leave a kiss on his neck. Steve groaned before he could stop himself. Bucky chuckled.

“Put your hands on my ass.”

“Excuse me?”

“Put your hands on my ass,” Bucky repeated. “It would be perfectly fine if you did that. No one will judge you. You’ll blend in better.”

“I know how to blend in,” Steve replied, feeling somewhat affronted by Bucky’s unsolicited assessment.

“You can’t tell me you don’t know how to grope.”

“I don’t make it a point to grope anyone. It’s rude and suggests some sort of entitlement.”

“Are you looking for permission?” Bucky asked in a low, breathy voice. “Because I think you’re way beyond asking for it. Put your hands on my ass.” The timbre and teasing tone in his voice had Steve’s cock stirring with interest. 

“This conversation is ridiculous,” Steve replied, trying to pour cold water on the discussion. “We don’t need to do this to maintain our cover.”

“A couple of adults showing interest in each other requires some form of PDA. That stands for public displays of affection, in case you didn’t know what that meant,” Bucky teased.

“I understood that reference, Buck,” Steve said darkly.

Clearly, Bucky was becoming a little shit, determined to press all of Steve’s buttons. Steve growled. Grabbing Bucky’s ass with both hands, he gave them a hard squeeze. Nose to nose, Bucky gasped and moaned into the air they shared, their lips lightly grazing each other. Bucky’s hands found their way around the back of Steve’s neck. His fingers played with the ends of Steve’s dark blond hair. Steve closed his eyes for a second to relish the sensation of fingers in his hair and on the nape of his neck.

Bucky pressed his hips against Steve, grinning as he felt the erection fighting to get out of Steve’s pants. Under the dim lights of the dance floor, Steve could feel Bucky’s arousal insistently nudging against the line of his zipper. Bucky chuckled, taking in the sensations of the moment. But the chuckle quickly disappeared when Steve felt Bucky stiffen, his eyes focused on something behind him. 

“Is Stanton here?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, Sharon has made contact and he’s interested.”

Steve was relieved their target was on site. Yet he couldn’t help but be disappointed in leaving behind whatever was currently happening between him and Bucky. The reality of the extraction made it the cockblocker Steve didn’t want.

“Okay, let’s move closer to the two of them.”

“Affirmative,” Bucky acknowledged, taking Steve’s hand into his own. “Keep your eyes on them and I’ll navigate our way outta here.” 

• • • • •

“Good work, everyone,” Fury said after listening to Sharon, Bucky and Steve speak at the late-night/early-morning debriefing. “We will give Mr. Stanton some time to himself before we begin interviewing him about his father. That’s it for now. Rogers, thank you for coming in and assisting us.”

“I’m free to leave?”

“Of course, you’re free to leave, Rogers. Do as you will.”

“But keep the line open, correct?”

“That would be ideal. But you can always say no and I know you use that word a lot.” Fury looked at the other two. “You are all dismissed.”

Steve couldn’t wait to get out of the boardroom and out of the building. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky throughout the debriefing. Desire and need thrummed through his body. It was a distraction he wasn’t sure how to handle. Simply shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind wasn’t working. He never wanted anyone so badly in his life. He needed distance and time to think.

Giving a sharp nod to Sharon and Bucky, he strode out of the room, straight for the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, Steve’s gut clenched as he watched Bucky walk down the hallway, staring at him with curiosity.

Once the elevator started its descent, Steve leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling guilty for running away from Bucky.

• • • • •

Closing the apartment door behind him, Steve kicked off his boots and tossed his leather jacket onto the sofa. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and poured himself a tall glass and chugged it down.

Exiting the kitchen, Steve began unbuttoning his shirt. The scent of Bucky’s cologne still clung to the fabric. The scent ignited the memory of Bucky’s lean body pressed up against him, burning its way into his thoughts. Tugging the shirt hem out of his jeans, he turned on the record player and set the needle down on the vinyl record already sitting on the turntable. Music softly played throughout the apartment as he continued unbuttoning his shirt.

As he headed down the short hallway to his bedroom, there was a soft knock on the door. Steve stopped and stared at the door. He looked at the clock. It was 4:27 in the morning. The sound repeated a few seconds later.

Quietly, Steve walked to the door to look through the peephole. Surprised by who was on the other side, he opened the door to confirm that it was indeed, Bucky leaning against the door frame. 

“Hi,” he said with a shy smile. His eyes roamed over Steve’s state of undress. Involuntarily, he licked his lips.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Steve asked. Bucky was still dressed in the clothes for the nightclub. Even though Bucky was backlit by the corridor light and wearing a black leather jacket, Steve could see the corset vest was beautifully made and accentuated Bucky’s silhouette. The ripped jeans gave Steve’s imagination so much to work with. His mouth started watering again.

“If you let me in, I’ll answer your questions,” Bucky replied.

Steve stepped aside to make room for him to enter. “Come on in… let me take your coat.”

Entering the apartment, Bucky took a quick curious look at the apartment before sliding off his jacket and giving it to Steve. Hanging up the jacket on the coat rack, Steve pressed on with his questions.

“Okay, why are you here and how the hell did you find me? My information is classified.”

“I have excellent spycraft, plus I’m good with computers,” Bucky smiled.

“You still haven’t answered my question… why are you here?”

Bucky paused for a moment, deciding how to word what he wanted to say next. “I wanna explore what happened at the nightclub,” he replied.

Steve knew what Bucky was referring to. “Why?”

“Because I find you so goddamn attractive, Steve. I’ve had a crush on you since I was a teenager in school learning about your life and exploits as Captain America.”

Steve stood silent and somewhat surprised at the blunt confession.

“You inspired me to become an agent and try to do some good for my country and the world,” Bucky continued. “But seeing you for the first time in the boardroom, I was reminded that my crush for you never went away. You’re a real life wet dream.”

Steve blushed at the idea of being anybody’s wet dream. “I don’t know what to say, Bucky. I’m at a loss for words, to be honest.”

Bucky slowly walked up to Steve to stand almost toe-to-toe with him, licking his lips. “Say you’re interested, too. Tell me you feel the same way. Or tell me I misread what was happening and I’ll walk outta here and leave you alone.”

Steve swallowed thickly, his throat was dry. He stared at Bucky for several seconds before grabbing him and kissing him with a ferocity that surprised both men. 

Steve licked the inside of Bucky’s pliant mouth and sucked on his tongue. Bucky moaned as he melted into Steve, his hands finding their way under Steve’s shirt to touch skin. Smooth, soft skin over taut muscles thrilled Bucky. They groped and kissed for a minute before Steve pulled back, causing Bucky to whine unintentionally.

“Let me see at you,” Steve requested. “I wanna take a look at what you’re wearing.” 

Bucky leaned back against the door, waiting for Steve to get his fill of ogling him. “Like what you see?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Steve ran his hands over the sheer back shirt, feeling the texture and rubbing it between his fingers. Then his hands skimmed over the velvety fabric of the corset vest. Luxurious and soft to the touch, Steve slowly ran his fingers down and up along the material. Inching over to the steel busk, he skimmed over the hook and eye fasteners. He loved the craftsmanship that went into the corset.

“This is a beautiful corset, Buck. Turn around,” he requested. “I’d like to see the back.”

Bucky preened a little before turning around to let Steve examine his corset.

“Put your hands on the wall.”

“Why? Are you going to frisk me?” Bucky grinned.

“Wasn’t planning on it, but since you mentioned it… I just want to have a look without having to move your arms out of the way.”

Bucky softly chuckled at the answer. 

Steve touched the lacing that revealed an inch and a half of Bucky’s thinly covered back. His hands rested on Bucky’s waist. Slipping a couple of fingers under the edge of the corset, Steve carefully tugged at the vest.

“It’s well-built. Is this yours or from SHIELD’s prop department?

“I wouldn’t refer to them as a prop department if I were you. This belongs to me.”

“The shirt and jeans?”

“Mine.”

“For what occasion would you wear this outfit?”

“If you’re wondering if I wear it to pick up one-night stands, the answer is no. As tempting as that might be, I don’t want it ruined while I was getting my ass fucked.”

“And do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Get your ass fucked.”

“You’re sounding a little proprietary.”

“Merely curious. Answer the question, please.”

Bucky chuckled again. “I can’t recall the last time it happened.” Then his toned changed to something more honest. “It’s been a while. Too busy trying to keep the world safe.”

“Keeping the world safe can be a bit overrated if you’re playing by someone else’s rules.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Yes. You know how to dress to get a reaction from people.”

“Do I?”

Steve pressed himself against Bucky. “Yes, you got a reaction out of me when I saw you dressed like this.”

Bucky exhaled slowly, relishing the man’s warmth and weight against his body. “Dressed like what?”

“Dressed like a man on a mission.” Steve pushed aside some of Bucky’s hair to nip the back of his neck. It made Bucky shiver. “Was I your mission, Bucky?” Steve whispered in his ear. Sliding one arm around Bucky’s chest, he reached around and down with the other, resting it on Bucky’s obvious bulge. Steve listened to Bucky inhale sharply at the touch and felt him twitch under his hand.

“Personally speaking, yes. You were my mission. You’re still my mission,” Bucky breathed.

“What does your mission entail?” Steve latched onto a sensitive patch of skin at the base of his neck and shoulder.

Bucky groaned. “Seducing you and having you fuck me. I want your mouth on me. I want you down my throat. I want you to wreck me, Steve.”

“It’s an ambitious mission,” Steve acknowledged, running a finger along the button fly of Bucky’s jeans. “How successful do you think you’ll be?” Steve tugged at the flap, easily unbuttoning the jeans. Pushing down the waistband of Bucky’s underwear allowed Steve to skim his fingers along the already hard length of Bucky’s cock. It twitched again under his touch, making Steve chuckle low and dangerous.

“I think I’ll be highly successful,” Bucky whined, gasping for breath.

Steve spun him around, pushing him against the door. “You’re awfully confident,” he growled as he started unfastening the corset.

“You give me every reason to feel confident.”

“We do this, it won’t be a one-time thing. Understand? You and me. All-in. Otherwise, we stop and you leave, and that will be the end of it.”

Bucky nodded and smiled. “I figured you wouldn’t half-ass anything. You seemed like an all-or-nothing kind of person. Me, too. I’m all-in.”

“Good,” Steve smiled, pleased and happy to hear Bucky wasn’t planning to just fool around and walk away when he got bored or found a new toy to play with.

Bucky reached down to touch himself. Steve grabbed his wrist, pushing it against the door. “Don’t touch yourself unless I say so,” he growled again. 

Bucky widened his eyes, turned on by the possessiveness Steve was displaying.

Steve ripped Bucky’s shirt open, managing to keep all the buttons from flying to the floor. After slipping the shirt and vest off of Bucky, he dropped to his knees, pulling Bucky’s jeans and briefs down around his knees. Bucky’s cock bobbed free as he gasped at how fast things were progressing. 

Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s thighs, keeping him still while he feasted his eyes on Bucky’s length, the head shiny with pre-cum. Bucky watched as Steve flicked the head with his tongue before suckling it. Slowly, he devoured more of the length, inching closer to the dark thatch of hair at the base of Bucky’s cock. 

“Fuck, you so taste good, Bucky,” Steve remarked. Bucky whined and squirmed. Steve pushed him against the door. “Stay still. I’m not done tasting you yet. Are you going to be a good boy?” 

“Yes,” Bucky whimpered. 

“Good. When you need to come, do it. Don’t hold back. I wanna see what you got,” Steve said as he stroked Bucky’s shaft.

Bucky closed his eyes and nodded, still in awe of the fact that Steve wanted and desired him as much as he did. “May I touch you now?” 

He wanted to run his fingers through Steve’s thick dark blond hair. It was all he wanted to do. He simply wanted to touch him.

“You may. But only touch and nothing else. I’m still in control.”

Bucky nodded quickly. “I wouldn’t assume otherwise.”

Steve resumed sucking Bucky’s cock. Relaxing his throat, he took the entire length. Bucky swore, panting to catch his breath. After holding still for several seconds, Steve pulled back slowly, hollowing his cheeks. Bucky sobbed at the sensation, craving for more.

With nothing but the tip in his mouth, Steve suckled it again, playing with the slit before letting it slip out. Looking up at Bucky, he patted the inside of his thighs. “I need you to widen your stance.”

Satisfied with Bucky’s repositioning, Steve cupped the man’s balls, gently playing with them. Bucky groaned. Steve chuckled. “You’re a good boy. Eager to please, I see.”

“Eager to please you,” Bucky breathed out.

Steve extended a finger to caress the perineum. 

“Steve, you’re teasing me,” Bucky whined.

“I’m not teasing you,” Steve replied. “I just want to know how responsive you are.”

Before Bucky could say anything, Steve swallowed Bucky’s cock, burying his nose in the thatch of short curly hair. Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulders, trying to hang on to reality before falling into the bliss that was a combination of Steve’s mouth and skilled hands.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

Steve looked up with a determined but mischievous glint in his eyes. Bucky inhaled sharply at the realization that Steve was pressing against his hole, seeking entrance. Steve pulled away, replacing his mouth with his other hand, and stroking the length of the shaft before Bucky could whine.

“The point is to make you come, Buck… How many times have you come with a partner?”

Bucky tried to understand what Steve was asking. “You’re making me think. I can’t think, right now.”

Steve stilled his hands. “What’s the most times you’ve come with a partner?”

Bucky thought for a second. “I don’t know. Maybe two? Why?”

“When you’re with me, you’re gonna come more than that.”

Bucky blinked. “You’re gonna fucking kill me.”

“You’re gonna fucking love it. And we’re starting now.”

Bucky swore and yelped in surprise as Steve simultaneously breached his entrance and massaged his perineum. Steve let out a chuckle before wrapping his lips around Bucky’s cock again. 

The onslaught of being finger fucked and sucked had Bucky weak in the knees. Steve showed no sign of letting up. Bucky tensed from head to toe. Everything coiled tightly until he couldn’t hold back any longer. Bucky cried out as he came, spilling himself into Steve’s hot and hungry mouth. Feeling light-headed, Bucky wobbled like a newborn foal, but Steve kept him upright, pinning him against the door.

Standing up, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, drawing him in for a kiss. Bucky tasted himself on Steve’s lips as he raked his fingers through Steve’s hair. They remained lip locked for a minute before Steve backed away to catch his breath.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Steve suggested. “What I want to do to you requires a more comfortable setting.”

“You’ve done a lot already, Steve. This is more than I ever expected.”

“What were you expecting when you came here?”

“I thought for a moment that you would say ‘no’ to me.” Bucky sounded suddenly shy.

“But I didn’t say ‘no.’ What did you think would happen if I said ‘yes.’ ”

Bucky gave his shoulders small shrug. “You’d let me blow you and maybe you’d want to fuck me. After that, I don’t know. I didn’t know if you would be interested in anything more.”

Steve kissed him. “Yes, I’m interested. I want more. There’s something about you that makes me want you so much.”

Bucky looked down, showing off his pretty eyelashes. “Really? Because I wasn’t ready to hear you say that.” He looked back up and into Steve’s brilliant blue eyes. “I think you’re spoiling me with all this talk.”

“Then let me prove it and spoil you some more,” Steve smiled softly. “Ready?”

Bucky nodded, allowing himself to be led into the bedroom.

Turning on the lamp that sat on the nightstand, Steve turned around to let his gaze fall on Bucky’s naked body before locking eyes with each other. Steve removed his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He made a move to undo the fly of his pants but stopped when Bucky spoke up.

“I’d like to undress you,” Bucky said in a tone filled with desire and need. Steve gave him a small nod. 

Licking his lips, Bucky dropped down to his knees. He eyed the bulge straining against Steve’s pants. He smoothed his palm over the bulge before undoing the button and zipper which elicited a small groan from Steve. Bucky pulled his pants down his feet. Hooking his fingers around the waistband, Bucky tugged down the boxer briefs, releasing Steve’s thick cock. The flushed head oozed with pre-cum. 

Steve watched as Bucky licked, then kissed the head. A low guttural sound resonated deep from Steve’s throat. Bucky looked up at him as he opened his mouth a little wider to accommodate Steve’s girth. 

Cradling Bucky’s face and the back of his head, Steve gently began fucking his mouth. Bucky hummed around his cock, the vibrations reverberating up Steve’s spine. He felt Bucky’s fingers dig into his hips. 

Everything about Bucky’s perfect mouth had Steve slowly pushing deeper into his throat. As much as Steve wanted to thrust more vigorously, he kept himself in check, not wanting to harm Bucky or make him uncomfortable in any way.

“God, Buck. That mouth of yours is made for sinning,” Steve breathed. “You’re taking me so well.” 

He slipped his cock out of Bucky’s mouth. The man already looked debauched. His eyes were half-hooded with his lips, dark pink and puffed. Spit and pre-cum covered his chin. 

“Do you mind if I come down your throat?”

“Fuck, I’d love that.”

Steve pressed the tip against Bucky’s lips. They willingly parted again, allowing the welcomed intrusion. He watched his cock move in and out of Bucky’s hot, wet mouth. Bucky hummed around him, bringing Steve closer to orgasm. Bucky looked up, pressing his flattened tongue against the underside of Steve’s shaft. Feeling the exquisite pressure, Steve quickened his thrusts until he shouted and came, shooting streams of cum down Bucky’s throat. 

Bucky listened to Steve pant as he hungrily swallowed everything the man gave him. 

Pulling him up, Steve licked the corners of Bucky’s mouth, tasting himself on the man’s lips. “You’re so good, Buck,” he murmured. “I need you on the bed, elbows and knees, please.”

Kicking aside his underwear and pants, Steve watched Bucky climbed onto the bed, and present himself. His mouth watered at the sight of the pert ass and toned, muscular legs. Steve squeezed Bucky’s cheeks, giving them a small massage. A small sigh escaped Bucky’s lips.

Bending down, Steve ran his tongue over Bucky’s hole, feeling the man shudder under his mouth. His beard grazed the perineum, causing Bucky to whine and wriggle, wanting more friction against his sensitive skin.

Steve chuckled before using his tongue to tease and play with the ring of muscle. Soon, Steve worked Bucky open enough to breach the entrance. Bucky moaned, muttering curses into one of the pillows. 

“Fuck, I wanna spend an entire day eating and fucking your ass,” Steve marveled. “Do you want that, Buck?”

“God, yes,” Bucky moaned loudly as Steve rubbed his beard over his hole.

Several minutes later, Steve slid two fingers inside Bucky. Curling them slightly, he quickly found Bucky’s prostate and the bundle of nerves. He also discovered how sensitive the man was. A simple brush had Bucky’s body spasm and stiffen as if someone had given him an electrical shock. 

“Steve,” he cried out.

“Is something wrong?” he smirked.

“No… yes… Jesus fucking Christ. You’re gonna kill me… if you keep doing that.”

“That’s a bit dramatic, Buck.”

“No, it isn’t,” Bucky panted, gripping the pillow tight enough to rip the fabric. His thighs trembled, threatening to give out from under him. His cock dripped with pre-cum, in need of either a hungry mouth or a hot, rough hand. “It’s called death by cock.”

“I have no intention of killing you.”

Bucky growled. “Please, fuck me,” he pleaded. “I need you… please.”

“God, you’re so pretty, like this,” Steve remarked as he reached down to stroke Bucky’s pre-cum dripping cock. Bucky moaned at the sensation of being jerked off and finger fucked at the same time. “Such a good boy,” Steve soothed. 

After a minute, Steve knew Bucky was fighting hard not to collapse from being overwhelmed. He tightened his grip around Bucky’s cock and stilled his hand. Bucky turned his head, giving Steve a questioning gaze. Steve slipped his fingers out, patted Bucky’s right butt cheek, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. 

Steve was very aware of Bucky watching him squeeze a dollop of lube into his hand, and slathering his painfully hard cock with it. “I think you’re ready, Buck. Are you?”

Bucky licked his lips and nodded, spreading his knees further apart, his hole fluttering in anticipation. “Yeah, I am.”

With one hand firmly on Bucky’s hip, Steve pressed the tip of his cock against Bucky’s entrance, easily breaching it. Both men groaned and sighed as Steve continued pushing until he was flush against Bucky’s ass.

“You’re so tight and hot, Buck,” Steve breathed out. Slowly, he moved his hips, offering short shallow thrusts to start off. “You feel so fucking good, sweetheart. I just wanna spend all day inside you, keep you full with my cock and fill you up with cum until it’s dripping out of you. Want me to fuck you until you can’t walk straight? I will if you want me to.”

Bucky keened at the idea. “Yes, please. Harder. I wanna feel you.”

Digging his fingers into Bucky’s hips so tightly that they would probably leave bruises, Steve began thrusting hard. The slap of skin against skin punctuated the air in the bedroom. 

Bucky sobbed, muttering incoherently, and relishing being taken so harshly and with near wild abandon. Steve couldn’t get enough of watching Bucky fall apart under his hands. The more Bucky became undone, the harder his cock impossibly became.

Without warning, Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s chest, lifting him up and off the mattress until his back was pressed against Steve’s chest. Bucky gasped in surprise at the move. 

“It’s alright, Buck,” Steve spoke low into his ear. “Just changing it up before I make you come.”

Bucky nodded before turning his head to kiss Steve. As they kissed, Steve slid his other hand down to take Bucky’s cock and began stroking it. Bucky moaned wantonly, feeling Steve’s calloused hand around him. Steve’s strokes were in rhythm with his thrusts. Dropping his head back onto Steve’s shoulder, Bucky exposed his throat which Steve took the opportunity to nibble and leave another small bruise on his neck.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky blurted out. “I’m gonna come.”

“Then come, sweetheart,” Steve growled, thrusting more vigorously. “I need to hear and feel you.”

As Steve finished the sentence, Bucky choked out a cry as he came, spilling over Steve’s hand, making a mess of the bedsheets.

“You did so good, baby,” Steve praised, leaving a kiss behind Bucky’s ear as he released his grip. Sliding his hand back to Bucky’s hip, Steve continued to fuck Bucky through his orgasm, loving the feel of him pulsating around his cock. “So, so good, Bucky,” he groaned. “I’m not far behind. Hang on, sweetheart.”

Now chasing after his orgasm, Steve curled his arm around Bucky’s waist and began slamming into him. Still sensitive from his orgasm, Bucky cried out at being bounced on Steve’s lap.

“Do you want me to ease up?” Steve asked.

“No, keep going,” Bucky replied breathlessly. “You feel so fucking good. Don’t stop until you come, Stevie.”

A minute later, Steve roared as he came, biting down on Bucky’s shoulder. They managed to stay upright for half a minute before they collapsed onto the bed with Steve still very much inside Bucky. Steve nuzzled Bucky’s hair and the nape of his neck before slipping out of him. Bucky whined at the loss but was soon distracted by soft kisses and gentle caresses.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Unbelievable,” Bucky replied, running his hands over Steve’s beard, throat and shoulders. “I can’t recall ever having sex this fucking good.”

“You just hadn’t found the right partner yet,” Steve grinned.

“So you’re saying you’re the one?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe, but I’ll let you decide.”

“I’m leaning in that direction, to be honest.”

“After one dance and a fuck? But we skipped the courting part.”

“Dancing can be part of a courting ritual. So, let’s say we’ve started already. Are you suggesting we fuck a few more times before I come to a definitive answer?”

“Why not?” Steve offered a cheeky grin.

Bucky stuck his tongue out at him. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Don’t have to go on a date if you’re all in, Buck. You’re still all in, right?”

Bucky pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m all in, Steve. But dates would be nice.”

Steve chuckled. “Okay, we’ll go on dates.” Gently taking Bucky’s wrist, he pulled it down to his groin. Bucky’s eyes widened as he discovered Steve was hard and ready to go for another round.

“My refractory period is better than the average eighteen year old. It’s something you’ll have to get used to, Buck,” Steve smiled.

Bucky swallowed hard. “I still stand by the belief your cock is going to kill me.”

“Not gonna happen,” Steve chuckled. “Are you ready to go again?”

“Maybe.”

Steve laughed. “Okay, are you at least with me for everything else?”

“Yes. I don’t care that we’ve known each other for a very short time. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. ”

“Til the end of the line?”

Bucky gazed into his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, til the end of the line.”


End file.
